cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vyto Ruginis
Vyto Ruginis (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''8 Million Ways to Die (1986)'' [Joe Durkin]: Killed by either Andy Garcia or Jeff Bridges. *''Jumpin' Jack Flash (1986)'' [Carl]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach (causing him to fall over a railing) in a shoot-out with Stephen Collins (Played for comic effect). *''Cliffhanger (1993)'' [Matheson, FBI Agent]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death by a bomb set on-board a plane by Rex Linn and Kim Robillard (having been earlier shot repeatedly in the torso by Rex). *''Last Gasp (1995)'' [Ray Tattinger]: Killed by the possessed Robert Patrick. *''Broken Arrow (1996)'' [Johnson]: Accidentally machine gunned in the torso when John Travolta opens fire on Christian Slater and hits him instead. His body is later seen as Slater runs past (which is then incinerated by a nuclear blast). *''The Devil's Advocate (1997)'' [Mitch Weaver]: Run over by a car as Vyto was approaching Keanu Reeves. *''The Glass House (2001)'' [Don]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when Gavin O'Connor forces his car in front of the path of an oncoming semi after Stellan Skarsgård has cut the brake line on the car Gavin is now driving. TV Deaths *''Murder, She Wrote: Evidence of Malice (1996)'' [Fred Berrigan]: Hit on the head with a pipe wrench by Stephanie Dunnam. The murder is shown again in a flashback later on. *''Murder at 75 Birch (1999)'' [Dave Todson]: Commits suicide from depression after he purposely gets into a car accident. *''Angel: City of... (1999)'' [Russell Winters]: Playing a vampire, he's incinerated by the sun when David Boreanaz kicks him out the window of an office building. *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Pledging Mr. Johnson (2000)'' [Phil Swelco]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Jim Ortlieb, who mistakenly believed that Vyto had killed Cheryl Lawson. His body is shown afterwards when Marg Helgenberger and William L. Petersen arrive at Vyto's home and discover him. Ruginis, Vyto Ruginis, Vyto Category:1956 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Ruginis, Vyto Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Lithuanian actors and actresses Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Actors who died in Taylor Hackford Movies Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members